Ace of Hearts
by Mistress Whitlock
Summary: When Jasper jumps  literally  into Bella's life, both of their lives will be changed forever. NO CULLENS. NO PACK OOC, AU, 18 ONLY PLEASE      ON HIATUS
1. The Falls

A/N Hey all! So I have decided to start a new story. This chapter has been in my head since I went to Niagara Fall a couple of weekends ago. I am not 100% sure where this story is giong to go, but I need a break from Making Us. I am not in anyway abandoning that story, i have just been having a hard time with it.

So a few things that you should know. Jasper did leave Maria with Peter and Charlotte. He never met Alice or any of the Cullens. Bella is obviously in the story. She too has never met the Cullens or any vampires. There is no Pack.

Disclaimer.... I do not own these characters in anyway. Ms. Meyers does, I just like to play.

* * *

"All-In."

I taunted as I leaned back in my chair, eyes closed, waiting for the other three players still in the game to react.

Excitement, nervousness, doubt and lust were flying around the poker table I sat at.

Ace, King, Jack, eight and five were laid out on the table before us.

"Shit." Whispered the young, so-called poker star seated across the table from me. His lips never moving as the word escaped his mouth. His pulse was beginning to rise as he peered at his cards again.

I knew he wasn't going to win the hand.

But he thought he was.

The old bastard next to him didn't flinch as I made my call. He just continued to stare at the hideous painting on the wall behind the dealer, while clinking his chips together.

"Alright, Crazy-eyes. I call. All-In." Poker Dick declares as he pushes his chips to the middle. A little more than five hundred thousand dollars. I felt his regret as he leaned back in his chair, cringing ever so slightly. His eyes never leaving my face as he waited for the other two players still in the game to call.

He had taken to calling me Crazy-Eyes after he had beat me in a very expensive hand earlier in the game. Luckily, he hadn't heard the low growl coming from deep within my chest. No one did for that matter. All we could hear was him screaming and yelling like the fucking drunken buffoon he was. He did however, notice when my eyes changed from a dark rust to black. He was scared shitless and shut his trap for the next few hands.

I knew that everyone had noticed the colour of my eyes. How could you not? But I calmed them down quickly and no one mentioned it, until Poker Dick. They probably assumed they were contacts. It's what most humans do. Come up with some justification that makes themselves feel better about a situation. No matter how wrong they might be.

I was not at all happy about the new colour of my eyes. Peter and Charlotte had decided that I should try a new diet to try and help with my so-called depression. Little did I know feeding from animals changes eye colour.

And little did they know that I indulge myself every week with a tasty treat. Usually a sexy little thing that satisfies me in more ways than one.

"Call." Old Bastard challenged, pushing in about three hundred thousand.

I turned my gaze to the player to my left. The other players are confused as to how or why she was still in the game.

Me, I couldn't care less.

All I know is that she has the finest set of tits I have laid my eyes on in a while.

She is some socialite from New York city. Her father is the CEO of blah, blah, blah and she is here with her friends for a club opening or some shit like that. I had met her this morning while I was checking in. All I had to do was flash her my "Panty-dropping" smile, as Peter likes to call it, and she was ready to fuck me in the lobby fountain. Her friends managed to pulled her away, but not before she gave the key to her room and told to find her after their big night of slutting it up at the club.

I hadn't really planned on playing with any women this weekend. We were on our way from my house in Alberta to Peter and Charlotte's in Maine. But Charlotte wanted to have a "romantic weekend" (her words not mine) with Peter before we got there, so here we are. Niagara Falls. They have a couple of Casinos here, so I decided that I would gamble for the weekend. There was some big convention going on and I was able to find some worthy opponents. And by worthy, I mean rich. There aren't usually any high rollers here in Niagara Falls, but I lucked out.

Since I was on a gambling mission , I planned to have her tomorrow night. A fun farewell to The Falls. But she had managed to find me after the club and latched on, somewhere between the high stakes Blackjack tables and the high stakes Poker room we now sat in. I knew she had no idea how to play Texas Hold 'Em, and I am sure that the gallons of booze circulating through her system did not help her learn, but I brought her along anyway. If only for the magnificent view her low cut shirt and non-existent skirt provided me.

"So Sugar, what are you going to do? You want to play with me?" I crooned as I threw some lust towards her.

If her seat hadn't been wet before, it sure was now. She shimmied around in her chair, an annoying giggle escaping her.

"Oh, do I ever." She said as she licked her lips and tipped her stacks in. "Call."

She turned to me, her legs wide open, as she flipped her cards, showing a pair of queens. "What you got cowboy?"

"Why don't we let the others show theirs first." I answered looking back towards the other players. I could feel my eyes dilating at the sight of her spread open beside me.

Old Bastard had an Ace and a King. Two pair. Not bad.

Poker Dick had a pair of Kings. Three of a kind. I had to give it to the little fucker, it was a nice hand. And with the sly look on his face he assumed he had won when the other two flipped up their cards. I decided to have a little fun with him and shoved some excitement and confidence his way. Instantly he stood up.

"Well, _cowboy. _Let's see them."

I looked at my cards one more time before I flipped them.

Ace of Spades. Ace of Diamonds.

"You feel like the staying in the Presidential Villa tonight, Honey?" I asked, lust radiating out to her like a tidal wave.

"Uhhh… sure….baby. Whatever you want. I'm yours." Fuck me this was too easy.

I flipped my cards as I stood up, pulling what's-her-name with me. "Its been fun gentlemen. Thanks for the upgrade."

The old guy flipped the dealer a hundred dollar bill before making his way out of the room. He really didn't seem to care that he had lost a butt-load of cash tonight. Poker Dick on the other hand, looked like he was about to cry. He just stared at my cards, trying to justify his wagers and strategy.

She began nibbling on my earlobe as I waited for the dealer to round up my winnings. Almost two million dollars. "For you." I said as I threw the dealer a fifty thousand dollar chip.

"Why…why thank you sir. Enjoy the Villa." He answered with a smile.

"Oh, don't you worry. I will." I turned on my heel, pulling my next little game along with me.

I leaned in and gave her neck a little lick. Despite the nasty perfume, she didn't taste half bad. She may not be the finest of wine but hey, we all have to slum it sometime. My dick twitched in my pants and the venom pooled in my mouth, as I thought about what the next few hours would bring.

* * *

A/N Love? Hate? Let me know. Hit the green button down there!!


	2. The Falls Part Two

**A/N So I know I said that this was on hiatus.. but I really wanted to wrote something and MU, has left the building again. So,here is the next chapter of AoH. **

**I don't own anything Tiwlight related. Just two silly little cats. And one silly (not so little) Hubby:)**

* * *

BPOV

"Hit me."

_Oh, would I like to._ I muse as I lay his next card on the table. If I could, I would say that to ninety percent of the fools who sit at my table.

Twenty-one. Ace. Four and a Six.

"Booya. Take that bitches." Screamed the idiot sitting directly across form me. From what I had heard, while out on my break, he had lost something to the tune of five hundred grand in a game of Texas Hold'em.

Apparently, he was trying to win some back. And it had to be at my table. He had been here for over three hours, and was winning big. The pit boss was actually keeping an eye on him, he thought he might have been counting the cards. I thought he was just lucky. One, he was wasted. And two, he doesn't seem that smart.

Usually I work the twenty-five dollar minimum tables. But there was a big convention here this weekend, so we are having a high-stakes section tonight. No minimum, no maximum. I finish out the hand, and luckily for the rest of the table I bust. I pay them all out, and most of them take their money and run. Only "Booya-Boy" is left, and talking on his phone to someone. I zone out a little and start loading two new decks in to the shuffle machine, I barely notice as two new players have taken the seats to the left of him. I let out a quiet sigh. Damn it. I was hoping that I could get rid of him and close up my table, since there weren't many players left at this time, being it was almost six a.m. We would only need one table going now, not four.

"Change please." I look up and see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She looks like an angel. I actually gasped at the sight of her.

"Change five thousand." I call out as I take her bills, pushing her stack of chips towards her. I take a quick glance at the player next to her.

"Really Char. Five G's?" Laughed the male model next to her. He too was stunning. Dark hair. Killer smile. Pale as a sheet. There was something off about them though. Yes, they were beautiful, but they seemed almost too beautiful. And their eyes were a strange colour. A muddy, brownish red. I had never seen anything like it.

"Well, well sexy. Playin' big tonight eh?" Says loser.

"Big? Oh, this isn't big." She laughed as she bets half her chips. I let out an almost silent snort.

Twenty-five hundred dollars. _No. Not big at all. _

I look up and catch her partners eye. He is laughing silently, his eyebrows raised at me.

_Did he really just hear me? _No, there is no way he heard me snort. Unless he has super-sonic hearing.

I placed the first card, when a young woman walking by began yelling. "What do you mean she is dead? I saw her a couple of hours ago. She was with that guy… Oh my god. Oh my god."

Everyone at the surrounding table were watching her now. She was shaking as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

Just then security came and surrounded her. She was sobbing uncontrollably as they led her away. I turned my attention back to the players. Preparing to continue dealing. But Booya-Boy was the only one at the table.

"Joe." I called. Not sure what to do.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I had two other players here a moment ago. See, those are their chips. And now they are gone. They snuck away when the girl was yelling. What should I do?"

"Just finish the hand." He lift his finger for me to wait, pressing his other hand to his ear piece.

"Once you are done, Brock will take over. They want to see you in the security room. Geoff has some questions for you." He turned back to his station, not saying anymore.

Questions? What the hell do they want to question me for?

I finished out the hand, busting again, and paid out the dude.

Ass hole didn't even tip me. I put up with his obnoxiousness for three hours and he doesn't friggin' tip me. Most of the time I don't care if players tip. But if they have had a good run off of me, and have been at my table for _hours,_ then it is nice to know that they appreciate that you busted all those times. And they just filled their pockets.

"Alright Joe. I am heading down now." I called, making my way out of the pit area.

"Bella, wait. They said it is going to be about fifteen minutes. So go grab a cup of coffee or something, then head down. Geoff will be waiting."

"Oh, alright." I sighed. "I don't understand why they want to see me."

"Something about your players tonight. I think it is about the ones that took off from the table mid-hand." He answered. "Have a good night Bella. See you tomorrow."

"Ya, you too Joe."

I made my way off the Casino floor to the shopping corridor and headed in to the twenty-four hour Starbucks.

"Hey Bells." Smiled MacKenzie, my best friend and cousin. "You hear some chick croaked tonight?"

"Seriously, Kenz? Croaked. Real nice." I answered, trying to hide the smirk.

"Usual?" She asked and I nodded. "You know who it was, don't you? That chick from New York. You know, red-head, big bazambas. Oh hell. I can't remember her name." She popped the lid on my Vanilla Bean and came around the counter, handing it to me and plopping down in one of the over sized chairs.

"Shit." I mumbled, thinking back to earlier in the night. I had seen her. She was at a table a few down from mine. She was with some guy, I couldn't see his face though, I only saw him from behind. I just remembered he had shaggy blond hair to his ears…and the nicest ass I has ever seen.

_That's just great Bella. That will help them find this guy. "Do you remember what he looked like Bella?"_

"_Yes, he was blond with a smoking hot rear-end." _

_Fucking fantastic. _

He was hearing blue jeans. And a dark jacket. Leather. Ok. That will help them, and hopefully they can track him on the cameras. They would, there is something like eight hundred cameras on the floor and in the stores and restaurants. Not to mention the elevators.

"Yo. Earth to Bella." Kenz was standing again, waving her hand in front of my face. "Hey. Were'd you go? Do you know something? Did you remember her name?"

"No. I didn't remember her name. But I did see her. She was a few tables down from mine. And she was with some guy." I took a sip from my drink and set it down on the table. I pulled the elastic from my hair and ran my fingers through it. I hate wearing my hair up. But the casino makes us, apparently it is 'more professional'. It just gives me a headache, I have so much hair.

"Hey Kenz. Can I bum a smoke? Don't give me that look. I am stressed, just give me one." I had officially quit smoking six months ago, but ever now and then, I reaaaally crave on. Now is one of those times.

"Here." She said tossing the cigarette at me. "Need a lighter too?" I nodded and she dug hers out of her pocket handing it to me.

"Mind if I just slip out the backdoor?" The backdoor of the Starbucks leads to the service corridor, which then leads to the recycling area outback of the casino. It was a small laneway that split the casino from the parking garage. There shouldn't be anyone out there yet, and I could use a few moments of quiet.

"No prob. I will call you tonight and make plans for Monday. I am off tomorrow too." She said as I headed through the backroom.

"Sounds fantastic. I could use a night out. Bye, luv ya." I called heading out the door. I checked my watch and picked up my pace. I only had ten minutes to smoke and get to the security office, on the other side of the casino.

_Fuck it. They can wait. _

I bust through the door and take a deep breath, putting the smoke to my lips and lighting it before the door even closes. The sun would be popping up over the Falls right now. It is going to be another beautiful day.

_To bad you will be in bed._

Ahhh bed. Yes, I would miss this beautiful day, but I would miss it doing my favourite thing. Sleeping. I was in the middle of fantasizing about my luscious bed, when I hear a bunch of birds squawking. I look up and shook my head. I am not seeing what I think I am.

There is a man falling from the sky. He had jumped from the roof, some thirty stories high…and he was going to land right on me!

I jumped back towards the wall as he landed to on the ground…on his feet. He landed ON his feet. I gasped when he straightened up. He turned to look at me and his eyes… they were colourless. Like two tiny pieces of black onyx. His lip curled back from his teeth, and he growled at me.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked stepping towards him. Every part of me was telling me to run. To get the hell away from this man. This amazingly gorgeous man. I took my eyes away from his and studied his face. Chiselled jaw, perfect nose, high cheek bones and luscious lips.

_And blond hair. Beautiful blond hair._

Oh shit. This was the guy, the killer. I started shaking as I slid down the wall. His eyes were still locked on my face, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at him.

_He is going to kill you next. He has seen you and you know his face._

Maybe I could run? Maybe I could get away?

_The man just jumped from a building and landed on his _feet_, for fuck sakes. You aren't getting away._

I was staring to panic now. My breaths coming short and quick. I bent over putting my head in my lap. "Please don't kill me. Please. I won't tell anyone that I saw you, I swear. I was just having a smoke. Just taking a break. It has been a long night. I will just go back inside and forget I ever saw you." Good God. I was rambling.

_As if the he cares that it has been a long night. _

I knew that he was still there. I could feel his eyes on me. The air moved around me, and I knew that he had gotten closer. I lift my head and to see what he was planning to do next.

It wasn't what I had expected. He was leaning on the wall opposite of me…smoking the cigarette that I had dropped. What the hell? How did he move so fast?

Once again, I found myself lost in his eyes. The weren't black anymore. They were rusty in colour. _?_

How does ones eyes go from black to rusty coloured? As I took an even closer look at him, (if that was possible), I noticed how pale he was. Almost translucent, sparkly. There was something totally weird. I flashed back to the couple sitting at my table earlier. Now that I thought about it, he kind of looked like them. Pale, strange coloured eyes. Beautiful. Again I wondered, what the hell were they? What the hell is he? They can't be human. There is no way.

I couldn't help focusing on his perfect lips as the parted in a tiny smile.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I snapped. Oh shit. Not a great idea to be bitchy to the man that was going to kill you.

His smile was amazing. Blinding almost.

"You." He answered, his voice was like chocolate soufflé. Smooth and thick. "You are very funny."

"Funny? You think that I am funny?" He was playing with me.

"Yes." He smirked, running his fingers through his hair. "You are all over the place. I can't get a handle on you."

"What? All over the place? I haven't moved." What the hell was he talking about?

He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again. His amused expression disappeared and his brows squinched as he looked away from me. He pushed himself up off the wall and crossed his arms, turning to face down the ally.

I glanced in the direction he was facing, and was confused. It was the odd couple. They were running at us, really, really fast. God damn, they must be sprinters or something. They were almost blurry.

What are they doing here? Do they know him?

"Jas. Time to go man." Yep, they knew him.

They stopped in front of 'Jas', seeming to not notice me, as I was slouched beside a recycling bin.

"What the _fuck_ did you do Jas? Hotel security is scouring the building looking for you. And now they are wanting to speak with us." The woman looked pissed. Her companion not so much.

"I didn't do anything. And would you two shut up." Jas sneered, and jerked his head in my direction.

"She's fine." Said the guy. "Aren'tcha?" Leaning around the bin. And then he winked at me. Winked.

"Umm, actually. NO, I am not _fine_." I hissed.

"Oh, I think that you are." He answered back. "Tell me Bella. Where do you live?"

"Why…why do you want to know?" I stammered. Oh shit, oh shit. What the hell are they going to do to me?

"Well, it is getting late, and I think that we should go somewhere and talk. I think that you are a little confused as to what we are. Or what you think we are." He put his arm around the woman.

So they _aren't_ human. I knew it. Or maybe they are and they have some sort of disease. And they get weird looks a lot, so they assume that people think that they aren't human. _What disease would that be dumbass? The beautification syndrome? _I shook my head at my own stupidity. Wow, stress really messes with your imagination. Stress and exhaustion. I glances down at my watch. Crap. They are going to be expecting me any minute now.

"I don't think that you are anything. Well, not you two anyway. He," I said pointing my finger at Jas, "is a murder, if you must know. And I am late for a meeting to let security know who you are."

Facepalm. _Christ Bella. Learn to keep your mouth shut._

Amused looks crossed the couple's faces. Jas just looked at me, no emotion, no expression. "Well then. You had better get going. Wouldn't want you to be late for your meeting, Bella." The guy answered back smiling.

_How the hell did he know my name?_

"How the hell do you know my name?" Ok. I was officially freaked out and completely intrigued. Who were these people? The fear in me slowly drifted away as I took them in. I found myself wanting to know more.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Bella." He said. "But, it won't be hard for us to find your house anyway. So you might as well take us there yourself. And you have a name tag on. That is how I know your name." He laughed.

I could feel the pink creeping on my cheeks. Damn name tag. I hated that they made us were them. For the reason right here.

"Oh alright…" I know when to admit defeat. I had no doubt in my mind that they would find me. Might as well let them come with me.

"My vehicle's in the garage. I have to grab my stuff from inside." I stood up and walked passed them towards the end of the laneway." I will meet you at my truck. It's a black Dodge Ra-" I turned to make sure they were following, but they weren't. They were gone.

What the hell have I gotten myself in to.

* * *

**A/N Soooo? Like? don't like? Want to Beta? LOL Let me know!**


	3. Red Morning Light

**A/N So I have a beta now! Woo hoo! Thanks to ReannaCullen, for her kind words and speediness!**

**Ya. I don't own Twilight. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I just like to make them dance!**

**JPOV (3AM, Ten minutes after leaving the Poker room)**

"I won't be long. Promise." The Red-head slurred as she got off on her floor. "Leave the door unlocked." She winked as the elevator door closed. She said she wanted to check on her friends and freshen up for me. Something about pink lace.

_I hate Pink._

"Fucking take your time." I hissed to the elevator door. Not even ten minutes ago I was towing her along to the cashier to make arrangements for my winnings. I couldn't wait to get her up to the room and have my way with her. But the more she spoke, the more she started to sound like a car's fan belt squealing, and the more I wanted to rip my own ears off. She was so useless. Blabbing on and on about this celebrity and that celebrity, like it impressed me. I was a hundred and fifty year-old vampire for Christ sakes. _"I don't give a shit." _Was what I _wanted_ to yell at her. But I didn't. I grinned and bared it. Soon I wouldn't have to listen to her.

So, here I was. Heading to my villa, alone, horned up and hungry.

Pity party for one please.

God, I have turned in to a whiney bitch. If Peter was here, he would kick the shit out of me and tell me to "man the fuck up Whitlock."

I unlocked the door to my villa and headed inside, sitting my bag by the door. It was the Presidential Suite, and was one of the nicest Presidential suites I have ever been in. And trust me, I have seen a few in my day. It had a three-sixty view of the city and the Falls.

I threw myself down into one of the huge chairs that faced the Falls. The sun would be rising soon. And another day begins. Twenty years ago, I would have never known what day it was. I wouldn't have cared. But for the last couple of decades I have been feeling different. I have always been a moody, clearly being an empath and all. But it was different now. I feel incomplete. Like a part of me is missing. I counted the days, like a child waiting for Christmas, or their birthday. The difference was, there was nothing coming, I had nothing to look forward too. Peter and Charlotte believed that I was falling in to the same depression that I was in when I was with Maria.

But I wasn't. Its not the same. And that was what drove the three of us apart back in nineteen eighty-nine. After a year of them pestering me about how I was feeling, and what was wrong, I left them. We had been together for forty years. It was time to move on. Time for me to figure out what I wanted.

Before, when I was with Maria, it was the emotions of the others around me that was causing me to feel that way. Year after year of pain, suffering and torture would fuck anybody up. It wasn't so much that I went crazy, I was just so used to it that I assumed that was how all vampires lived. I didn't know that there was a peaceful way of life. Well, as peaceful as it could be for me. I would always feel the emotions of those around me. But I realized that there were people that were happy. Truly happy. And that was how I managed to bring myself out of the monster that I had become when I was with Maria. I would let myself feel the happiness and love of the humans around me. It made killing significantly easier on me. Yes, I would still feel their emotions, but we would only hunt the vermin that roamed the streets at night, or the occasional human that was on their death bed. We only hunted a couple times a week, and the days that we didn't, I was happy almost carefree.

This all changed in the early nineties. It wasn't an instant transition, it took from the time that I left Pete and Char, in nineteen eighty-nine to a few years later for me to become this crusty, sick S.O.B, who has reverted to drinking from who I want when I want. Fuck, I don't even manipulate their emotions anymore. I let them feel terrified. Sometimes I even intensified their emotions. It is like a drug to me. I need to feel their pain and confusion. I thrive off of it. If I was going to feel this way, so would they.

And the truth is, I have no idea what brought this on. I don't know why I changed. I was quite happy for those forty years with my best friends. We traveled, we partied, and we lived our lives.

I can tell you one thing that really chaps my southern ass. Peter should have seen this coming. How did he not see this happening? He knows everything. And he is fucking smug about it. Maybe he did. Maybe that is why they showed up at my house in Alberta three months ago, claiming they missed me. They didn't miss me. They knew that this was happening, and he probably knows how it is going to end.

Ah well. What will be, will be.

I looked at my watch, four a.m. Jesus Christ, where is she? It's been an hour since she left me in the elevator. Oh right. She was a 'princess'. She needed to get freshened up. Either that or she has passed out. Which wouldn't surprise me, the girl was wrote right off when she found me after the club. And it only got worse as the night went on. She must have had ten drinks while we played poker. Ugh, why do I insist on fucking around with these idiotic girls?

Where's a good old fashion hooker when you need one?

I got up from my chair, grabbed my bag and headed in to the master suite. There was a massive king sized bed and sixty inch plasma hanging on the wall. Time to relax. If she wasn't back now, it was safe to say that she wasn't coming at all. It was too close to dawn for me to try and find a snack; I would have to wait until tonight.

I strolled in to the ensuite and decided that hot shower would remove the smell of her perfume. I was in there for forty-five minutes before I shut off the water. I threw on one of the complimentary robes and I fell down on to the bed. I found the remote and program guide on the night stand, and began flipping through the channels. Not much is on at quarter to five in the morning. Finally, something caught my eye.

My favourite movie of all time.

"_Oh, Rhett! Please, don't go! You can't leave me! Please! I'll never forgive you!" _

"_I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'll never understand or forgive myself. And if a bullet gets me, so help me, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. There's one thing I do know... and that is that I love you, Scarlett. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd. But able to look things in the eyes as we call them by their right names." _

Oh hell. If Peter could see me now. Laying on a big fluffy bed, in a big fluffy robe, watching Gone with the Wind. He would have a few choice words, that's for sure. Probably somewhere along the lines of finding my balls.

Scarlett had just fell down the massive staircase when there was a knock at the door.

I made my way silently to the door, listening for any movement from the other side. I could hear two people breathing, two heart beats, both men by the smell of their cologne. One of them tried the door knob, but it was locked. Good thing I didn't listen to red-head.

"Mr. Stevens? Are you in there?" Asked one of the men. I peered out the viewing hole. Two security guards stood in front of my door.

"He is probably sleeping. If he was in as bad a shape as the girl, he will be asleep for days." Said the other guard.

"No. Lindsay was serving the Poker room. She said he ordered one drink, but didn't drink it."

"Well maybe he isn't here."

"Of course he is in there. We saw him get off the elevator, and he hasn't been back on it since. And he didn't take the stairs either." Said the first one.

The other guard sighed. "Well we have to know if he is in here. Go get one of the cops, I will wait here just in case he comes out."

"Fine. I will be right back. I got my radio if he shows."

I heard him get on to the elevator, as the other slides down the wall, complaining about his feet aching. Wow. Maybe I should watch out, Dumb and Dumber here sound serious.

What the hell was this all about? Were they talking about the red-head? They had to be. It makes sense that they wanted to talk to me, I was the last one she was with. They would have seen me on the cameras. I wonder what happened to her?

Well I wasn't going to stick around long enough for them to question 'Mr. Stevens'. I needed to find Peter and Charlotte. I tossed the robe on the bed and threw on a pair of jeans, a tank and my leather jacket. I left everything else. I didn't need it, and they weren't going to get any information about me from it.

I stepped out to the patio, shutting the door gently behind me. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. The sky was a brilliant red.

Red morning light, sailors take flight.

Shit. I got to get out of the sun quick. I was up thirty stories, but there was still a chance that someone what might catch a glimpse of me.

The patio faced the Falls, and below was the patio from the restaurant. I couldn't very well head down that way. I started scaling the wall and made it up to the roof of the hotel. I was circling the edge looking for a good spot to jump down, when my phone began to buzz from an incoming text.

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

Damn it. How did they know? I finally found a good spot to jump down to. A small alley between the hotel and the parking garage. It was on the west side of the building. Perfect, I could stay out of the sun there.

I stepped to the edge and turned to glance at the amazing few of the falls one last time.

As I dropped to the ground. I caught the scent of a human. Shit. I didn't see anyone down here. I landed inches from her.

She gasped as I straightened up; dropping the cigarette she was smoking. Shock was written all over he face. Shit, this wasn't good. She just watched me jump from thirty stories up and land on my feet. This was not good. Shouldn't she be dead on the ground right now, suffering from a heart attack?

Damn it. Well then, I guess I wouldn't go hungry after all. There was no way that I could leave her alive now. Humans can't know about us. And if I don't do it the Volturi will. If they find out that she knows, that is.

Her scent filled the narrow laneway. Delicious. Peaches, with a hint of vanilla.

I knew my eyes were black as night as I turned, a low rumble coming from my chest.

Her shock quickly turned to curiosity as she stepped towards me. "Are…are you okay?" She asked her eyes locked on mine.

I didn't answer; I was distracted by her _eyes_. Deep pools of chocolate. She shifted her gaze and studied my face, a wave of lust passed over me. And then it was gone. Fear. That was all she was feeling as a look of realization crossed her face. Her heart started racing as she slid down the wall. She looked as if she was contemplating what to do or say next. All the colour left her cheeks, as she started to panic. Her breathing was becoming erratic.

She lowered her head to her lap as she spoke. "Please don't kill me. Please. I won't tell anyone that I saw you, I swear. I was just having a smoke. Just taking a break. It has been a long night. I will just go back inside and forget I ever saw you."

Ha. This girl was funny. I moved towards her picking up the cigarette that she had dropped. I stepped away leaning against the wall across from her. She lifted her head slowly, probably waiting for my answer. She locked her eyes on mine once again. And again lust and curiosity flowed from her.

What was up with this girl? She must be crazy. She knows that I am dangerous, but she wants to know more. Her emotions flip flopped back and forth as I watcher her take me in. I know that I am attractive to humans. All vampires are. But, I had never had someone look at me so intensely before. Yes, women lust after me all the time. But they are never curious. They never want to get to know me. They just want one thing or another. Usually sex, but every once and a while they want money, or clothes. I usually indulge them before I take them.

Lust. Curiosity. Realization. Lust. Curiosity.

I couldn't help smiling a little. She was a funny little thing.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" She hissed.

"You." I said holding back a chuckle. "You are very funny."

"Funny? You think that I am funny?" She was annoyed.

"Yes." I answered, running my fingers through my hair. "You are all over the place. I can't get a handle on you." It was true. Her emotions were like a merry-go-round. 'Round and 'round they went.

She said something about not moving, when I smelt them. They were running at a very inhuman speed. What that fuck are they thinking? Bad enough this girl saw me jump from a building, but they could be seen by anyone.

"Jas. Time to go man." Peter said as he and Charlotte stopped in front of me.

"What the _fuck_ did you do Jas? Hotel security is scouring the building looking for you. And now they are wanting to speak with us."

"I didn't do anything. And would you two shut up." I hissed, jerking my head in the direction of the girl. She was trying to hide behind the recycle bin. She actually thought that they couldn't see her. Ha. Little did she know that they can smell her, and hear her heart beat.

"She's fine. Aren'tcha?" Peter asked, as he leaned around the bin. Smug bastard actually winked at her.

"Umm, actually. NO. I am _not_ fine." She hissed back. Shit. She is a feisty one.

Peter told her she was indeed fine and asked her where she lived.

There it was.

The fear that should have set in along time ago.

"Well, it is getting late, and I think that we should go somewhere and talk. I think that you are a little confused as to what we are. Or what you think we are." Peter stated, throwing his arm around Charlotte.

Her eyes darted between the three of us. It was as if she was trying to work out a problem. She was feeling stupid and tired now. She glanced at her watch, annoyance washing over her.

"I don't think that you are anything. Well, not you two anyway. He," she said jabbing her finger in my direction, "is a murderer, if you must know. And I am late for a meeting to let security know who you are."

A murderer? What the fuck? I didn't murderer anyone tonight.

_Yet._

Shit, she is talking about the girl. She must be dead. And they think that I did it.

Peter and Bella were still talking as I ran over the time that I was with her. I hadn't seen her with anyone else. No one approached her and she stayed by my side the whole time. Maybe it was some guy she met in the club. Shit. This was bad. I had never been filmed or photographed around one of my meals before. There was no way to link me to them. Plus, I usually buried them.

I had missed the rest of the conversation, and the next thing I knew Bella was gone and we were heading to the parking garage.

"Where the hell are we going?" I hate not being in the know. I was a leader for fuck sakes.

"Well, if you had actually been listening and not drooling over her tits, you would have caught what was going on." Peter laughed.

"What? I was not staring at her tits." Was I?

"Come on dickhead. We are going to her place. Today is the beginning."

* * *

**SOOO? Like? Don't?**


	4. And I ran

Hey All! So here is a new chapter. Its been a while (slight understatement!). RL had been crazy, but brought a little bundle of joy our way! 9 weeks old now, so the chapters are going to be slow coming. (This one took 8 weeks!)

I will be updating Making Us... but I have no idea when.

I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Eight please." I murmured to the guy who was in the parking elevator. After an hour of questioning from the casino security, and lies from me, I was finally heading to my truck. I assumed the mysterious murderer and his two friends weren't going to be still waiting for me. I know they said they wanted to talk to me, but I can't imagine them waiting that long for me.

"…_but it won't be hard for us to find your house anyway."_

Maybe they just headed to my house. 'Jas's' weird friend seemed to think they could find it. How? I have no idea, but maybe I will get to see him again…and get some answers.

I wasn't scared anymore, my fear had disappeared in the ally. I just wanted to know more about the three of them. They seemed willing enough to share information about themselves with me. And if they didn't, I would make sure they know the only reason why they aren't in jail right now is because I covered for them, and lied to security. Probably wouldn't be the smartest idea to try and bribe them, but I was itching to know everything.

_Wouldn't be the first time you bribed a murder._

It really does baffle me how I manage to get myself in to the situations I do. I am a shit magnet. I can't go more than a week without something happening. And these 'somethings' could be minor, like a problem with my apartment or very, very major. Life altering, scary movie major.

_Scary movie is right._

I planned on skipping the meeting all together and meeting them at my truck. But Geoff, the head of security, caught me in the employee lounge as I was grabbing my shit. I don't think he believed me when I said I didn't see much. Especially when I told him I hadn't seen 'Jas's' face. I couldn't help focusing on his picture, which might have given me away.

_Might? The puddle of drool on the picture probably tipped him off. _

He kept pointing to the picture of him in the elevator with the girl. He had me repeat my story over and over again, trying to find a hole in my story or catch me in a lie. He recorded my statement and had me sign an affidavit that it was true.

The elevator door opened and I realized I was on my level. I hadn't even noticed the guy get off. As I pushed through the vestibule door to the cold concrete space, I had the feeling of being watched. I scanned the garage not seeing anyone in my line of sight. There was only a few cars left on this level, not like earlier this evening. I had to park on the other side of the garage, between the convention and the club opening the place was packed. I hated this garage, there were so many pillars and blind spots.

This fear had been brought on by one of my notorious 'somethings'… nothing like a good ol' mugging to spur on a parking garage phobia. It happened a few months ago in Toronto at one of their many parking garages. I was only two feet from my truck when this psycho came out of no where and attacked me. It wasn't the first time I had been mugged. However, the first time was pretty standard; late night, dark street, gun in face, purse, jewellery and phone taken. There was nothing standard about the time in Toronto. My attacker didn't have a weapon nor did he want anything from me. He just tried to bite me. Luckily, there was a couple of guys in a car two spaces down from me, and they managed to scare my attacker off before he could sink his fangs into my neck. I use the term fangs lightly. He was some emo, goth, vampire loving kid who had filed his teeth to look like fangs. You know who I am referring to, those weirdos who think that vampires are real and are waiting for Dracula to come and take them away to Transylvania or some shit.

I took one more quick scan and headed in the direction of my truck, moving as fast as I can without breaking in to a full fledged sprint. The feeling of eyes on me didn't leave as I rounded the corner and my truck came into view. I glanced away from 'Beatrice' (yes, I named my truck) to dig my keys from the black hole, also known as my purse, when I was blinded by my hair whipping around my face.

_What the hell was that? _

The breeze only lasted a second and it was calm again. I looked up and there, perched on the tailgate of my truck, was a boy. Where the _fuck_ did he come from? A chill made its way up my spine as I stopped dead in my tracks. He smiled sweetly and waved me over to him.

Sh-ya… right! Like I was gonna willing go over to the little freak. "I'm fine here. Can I help you?" I asked in the most pleasant voice I could muster.

"Maybe." He answered in a sing-song voice. "You are Bella Swan, are you not?"

"I might be. What do you need with her?" I questioned, trying to keep my tone friendly. This kid was creeping me right the hell out. My head was filled with questions and I didn't know which to ask first. What is he doing out this time at night…er morning? Secondly, how did he know me? My name tag was covered by my hoodie, plus it didn't have my last name on it. But most importantly, was it him that whipped by me moments ago?

"I am here to take care of some unfinished business." He looked me straight in the eye as he hopped down from the tailgate and started moving toward me.

"And what business would that be?" I asked taking a small steps backwards. The boy didn't answer, he just kept closing the gap, still smiling sweetly. He was almost in grasping range when my instinct of self preservation kicked in. I let my purse fall from my shoulder.

I turned… and I ran…

**JPOV**

"Where the hell is she?" I growled. Here we are, three vampires waiting on a fucking human girl. Not the brightest idea when the hotel security is wanting to bring me in for questioning.

"Good God Jas, she is a human. It hasn't even been ten minutes since we left her in the ally." Charlotte was right, but it didn't make the situation better.

"Lets give her another five minutes, then we will go to her apartment and wait for her there. I am guessing she ended up talking to security." Peter was sitting on the roof of her truck fucking around on his Blackberry.

"Do you think that is a good idea? And you thought she wasn't going to be a problem." I sneered in Peter's direction. I could feel my temper growing. She was probably telling them about my roof jumping and about Peter and Charlotte's super speed.

_All the more reason to make her an early morning snack._

"She isn't going to be a problem. You should know that, you are an empath for Christ sakes. Was she feeling anything but curiosity as she left?" I tried to remember what she was feeling before she took off. Nope, nothing. I was too busy thinking about that stupid slut I had picked up.

"Oh that's right, you had zoned out on her tits."

"The fuck I was. I was trying to remember if I had seen the dead girl with anyone else last night. I have no idea what her tits look like." I answered.

"Hmmm… that's not like you." Peter stated stroking his chin. " Are you becoming less pervy there Major?" His laughter filling the parking garage.

"Fuck off." I said giving him the finger. "Are you going to tell me why the hell we are waiting for her? And what the hell does 'today is the beginning' mean?"

Peter didn't answer me. He just sat there with that stupid smile plastered on his face. I threw my hands up in exasperation. There was no point in fighting with him when he was in this mood. He wasn't going to tell me anything, even if I attempted to beat it out of him. I glanced over at Charlotte. She was looking as serene as ever. Charlotte had a very happy disposition, she didn't let much get to her. In the beginning, it was her attitude and emotions, along with the daily interaction with happy humans, that kept me sane. Where as Peter was good at getting me revved up, being so damn spastic and all, Charlotte was able to calm me down. Not to mention she was never one to perpetuate a situation. She hated conflict.

The exact opposite of Peter.

Like a scorned child I plunked myself down on the concrete. I was hungry and that definitely wasn't helping my mood.

I looked at my family, I should feel bad about the way I have treated them since we were reunited. I wasn't exactly welcoming when they showed up at my house. I hadn't heard hide nor hair from them for years, then there they were. I asked them over and over for the first week why they had returned. They both said the missed me, and wanted to catch up.

After meeting this human girl, and Peter's cryptic words, I now know it wasn't a random visit. They didn't just show up to see me, they weren't just passing through. He knew that I was spiralling out of control. He knew and he let it happen. And for what? A stupid human girl.

_There is something about her though. Peter knows there is._

I might bitch about Peter and his weird knowledge and vague comments, but I did respect it. I knew that he wasn't full of shit when he says the things he does. If there is something with this girl, there is something with this girl, to put it in the least eloquent of terms. I could only assume that she was part of the 'beginning'.

"Time to go." Said Peter. He hopped off her truck and put his arm around Charlotte. "She is gonna be a bit longer."

"Whatever." I answered heading towards the stairs. We stayed moving at a human pace, the streets weren't barren anymore. People, mostly tourists, were out and about. Some heading back to their hotels after a night of gambling. Some heading for breakfast.

"How the hell do you know where she lives?" We, vampires, have amazing sense of smell, but none of us were trackers and she obviously drives to work so her scent would be all but gone.

"I just know."

Whatever. Like I didn't expect that answer.

I could pick up faint traces of her scent on the street. She must walk to work every now and then.

_That would explain her luscious body. She takes care of herself._

As we made our way in to a more residential area, I thought back to our encounter in the alley. She really was quite entertaining. Her emotions ping-ponging all over the place. All of her emotions were so tense, as if she was blasting them at me. I had never felt a humans emotions so strongly, so fiercely. Now that I was thinking more clearly, I reflected on our little meeting. She was definitely lusting for me, but she was curious too, genuinely curious.

The more I thought about our encounter, the more I wanted to see her again. To look in to those chocolate eyes… to watch the way her lower lip pouted … to touch her silky skin… to run my lips along her collar bone…

…_to sink my teeth in to the tender flesh of her soft neck…_

No. Damn it. I was hungry. I couldn't imagine harming this girl.

…_oh come on, just a little taste, it would be divine._

Well, I could imagine it… but I didn't want to. Not really.

…_just think of how her blood would taste. How she would look lying under you…_

"Let's wait here for her."

Peter's statement barely registered. I quickly glanced up at the high rise towering before us. I was hooked. I knew that she was going to taste magical. I knew that she would be the best I ever had. How did I know this? I don't know. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to see her and get to her. I wanted her.

_NOW. _

When I start obsessing about my meals, it was hard to _not_ follow through with my plans. If I really want someone, there is normally no stopping me. If I couldn't really careless if I had them, it was easier to walk away.

…_when was the last time you walked away?_

Fair point.

"I'm going back." I was doing my best to control myself, I knew my eyes had lost all their colour.

"Why?" Asked Charlotte.

I didn't answer her. I turned on my heal and started heading back the way we came.

"He needs to." I heard Peter answer for me.

I rounded the corner away from them…and I ran...

* * *

A/N I was having issues with receiving messages... and I don't know if it is fixed yet. SO... if I don't answer the reviews (If there are some!) That is why!


	5. Don't stop till you get enough

**Hey everyone! So here is chapter 5, hope you like!  
Stephanie Meyers owns the characters, not me.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe I am running from a child. _Crazy child Bella, you are running from a crazy child._

I rounded the corner heading towards the stairwell of the parking garage. _Why did I take the long way around the level?_

There was a dark figure standing in the doorway. I couldn't see their face, morning sun pouring in through the glassed in stairwell, but I knew it was the kid.

_What the…How the…Where the…WHEN? Finish a damn thought!_

I skidded to a stop and smiled at him.

"Why are you running from me Bella? I just want to talk to you." "Would this be about the unfinished business?" I asked. I tried not to laugh at the silliness of it all. I was running from a small child. In the darkness of the garage he looked a little like the paper boy who delivered at my complex. Maybe I jipped him last week. I squinted to try and get a better look at him. Nope, it wasn't Billy. He didn't tend to wear robes.

"Yup" He started towards me, the stairwell door slamming closed behind him.

"Is it alright to call you Bella? Or are you going by a different name?"

"My name is Bella." I answered curtly. Who the hell is this kid? How the hell did this kid know that I had aliases?

"OK." He shrugged.

He stopped about fifteen feet from me, lifted the side of his robe and pulled a yoyo from his pants pocket.

_Seriously? A yoyo?_

"What's your name?" I asked sweetly, as if I was talking to a normal kid. He didn't answer me, he was too intent on getting the knot out of the yoyo's string.

I managed to get a better look at him while he was fiddling with it. He had jet black hair that was…well… it was styled like Alfalfas, pointy cowlick and all. I bit my cheek to suppress the laughter that was building inside me. His robe was slate in colour, with a high collar and long fitted sleeves, the points from his white dress shirt peeking out the top. I glanced down and checked his shoes. I snorted at the sight of them.

Black lace ups with Spiderman on them._And you were running from him._

Damn straight I was. This kid was fucking creepy as hell.

"Matthew." He finally answered, flinging the yoyo back and forth.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about Matty?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Seems as though you have a knack for escaping the Master's procurers. How is that possible Bella? I mean you are just a human girl, a precious gem yes, but just human." He cocked his head, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

'_Something' number nine-sixty-nine anyone?._

"I have no idea what you are talking about Matty. I have never met any "procurers"." He laughed at my air quotes, his was 'walking-the-dog' with his yoyo.

"Of course you have. Robert in Whistler, Elizabeth in Atlantic City, the human teenager a few months ago in Toronto, not to mention the other three incompetent fools. They were all working for the Master. Unfortunately for them, and us, they couldn't get the job done. The teenager, he was a coward and spooked easily." He rolled his eyes. "I have told the Master time and time again, we shouldn't have trusted a human to do the job. Especially a _teenage_ human. They are so unpredictable, hormones and all. Not to mention dramatic, those fangs were his idea." He waved his hand nonchalantly, he spoke as if he should be heading to the early-bird special, not heading to boy scouts.

My heart was trying to make a breakaway from the rest of my body as I thought back to the non-typical mugging. I should have known that it was somehow related to the other scary-movie 'somethings' that have been happening over the past eight years.

I wouldn't allow myself to get worked up, as I always did, thinking about the other five attackers, especially those who I now know to be Robert and Elizabeth. I pushed the memories of them deep inside and focused back on the boy.

"But, Master thought we should try using humans to capture you since our kind weren't fairing any better. Really Bella, how did you manage to escape all those times? I have always wanted to know, but Master doesn't let those who fail live too long. Master has quite a temper." The boys eyes glazed over at his last statement, he looked so sad. It was clear he had seen "Masters" temper up close and personal.

"So what is it that your Master wants from me? I am no one special. Like you said just a human girl."

_No. He said a precious gem. What ever that means. _

"Oh but you are special Bella. As for why the Master wants you, that is not for me or anyone else to tell. Master is not one for sharing plans, with anyone. We just know that you are very important and will make our Master very happy. And if our Master is happy, we are all happy." Some how I didn't believe this kid lived in a happy environment. "The Master said I can have you as my companion. That is if you come with me." The boy pouted his lips, just like any child would when they wanted something.

"And who is this Master? Are they like you? I am guessing you are not a human child? Because if you were, you would be at home with your mommy and daddy, just be waking up, watching cartoons and eating breakfast."

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Closing his mouth, his eyes dropped to the ground as he bit his lip. He looked as if he was fighting an inner battle.

I glanced around the parking garage when I heard a low rumbling sound. I had no idea where it was coming from. I looked up and saw Matthew trembling. He had his eyes closed and he was baring his teeth. I watched in horror as he dropped down in to a crouch. It looked as though he was going to pounce on me.

_Holy shit the rumbling was coming from him. I am going to die. _

I closed my eyes waiting for him to spring. Being that he was zoom-tastic, there was no point in trying to run.

When nothing happened I slowly opened my left eye and shrieked.

The little shit was inches from me. I looked down at him, and shrieked again._A grip. Its called get one Bella._

In the dim garage I hadn't notice the colour of his eyes. They were fire engine red, the whites of them glowing in contrast. His skin was incredibly pale. Even paler then…

_Fucking hell._

Wait. Where the hell were they? In all this craziness I completely forgot about my three new 'friends'. I assumed they were going to be at my truck. But I must have taken too long for them, so maybe they went to my house, since Jas's friend said they knew where I lived. Or they didn't wait and are gone and I wouldn't see them again.

I was bummed about that at first, until my brain caught up and I realized they were like all the other crazies. Exactly like them. Beautiful, pale and strange.

"Do not ever mention my parents again. Do you understand?" The words coming out in a low growl. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes burning flames of hatred.

"I understand." I gulped. "I just want to know more about you, since we are going to be companions." I decided a little schmoozing might get me the answers I needed. For years I have thought that I was just a shit magnet. But now it seems everything wasn't coincidental.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of us being companions. "Oh do you mean it Bella?" He was clapping his hands and jumping up and down. For the first time since meeting him he looked like a _normal_ child.

His smile disappeared as quickly as it had popped on to his pale little face. He looked up at me with big doe eyes.

"It is not permitted for us to reveal what we are to humans, that is an offence punishable by death." He lowered his head focusing his eyes on the zipper on my done up hoodie. Wait a minute, he wasn't looking at my zipper, the little perv was staring at my boobs.

I moved my hand into the small space between his nose and my chest and snapped my fingers. "Hey, eyes up Matty." He backed away a couple of steps looking up at my eyes again. I pointed my index and middle finger at my eyes then to his, repeating this a couple of times.

"You get me?"

"Yes of course, I apologize. Master would be very upset to know I was ogling you. I have waited years to finally meet you Bella, we all have."

"Listen Matty," I began before he cut me off.

"Matthew. I am not a child." He closed his eyes tight, annoyance lacing his words. He was getting worked up again, the trembling had returned.

"Okaaay. _Matthew_." I crouched down in front of the psychotic little bastard. "I don't want to get you in trouble with Master," I said fighting the urge to air quote again, "but I would like to know a bit more about who they are and what they want me for." I looked him deep in the eye, trying to convey as much sincerity as possible.

"Please Matthew. Tell me what the Master's plans are, and what you are. That is what friends, er, companions do." I smiled at the boy tilting my head to the side. "What do you say?"

He smiled lightly, as I locked him in my gaze, his eyes glistening in the rays of light creeping in from the gaps in the garage wall.

I was just about to speak again when he batted his long black lashes at me. His final blink lasting for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes his pupils had dilated, there wasn't a hint of red left. His lip curled, and he sprung at me. Out of sheer terror I turned and tried to run but the little bastard wrapped himself around me like a knapsack.

"Now I know how you managed to escape the others." He snarled. His ankles were hooked around my waist and his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. The little monster was fucking strong, abnormally strong. I was down on all fours, doing my best to fight the loss of oxygen. "Fuck the Master." I couldn't even respond before I felt a sharp excruciating pain in the crook of my neck. It took me a beat to figure out what was happening, and then I heard him slurp.

"Stop." I cried. My arms and legs gave out and I could feel my nose break as I crashed to the cold concrete of the garage. He stop as I rolled over on to my side. I clawed at his arms, his face, the Alfalfa sprout on his head, but I couldn't get him off of me. I was losing blood fast and was incredibly weak. Even if I could get to my feet, there is no way I could get away from him. I was going to die, and at the hands of a fucking kid.

He unlatched himself from my neck and I felt the blood flowing from the wound. "Bella, you are amazing. I wish I could say I feel bad about tasting the Master's prized possession, but I don't…AT ALL." He squealed bouncing up and down on my back.

"I should stop and take you back to San Antonio, but your blood sings to me." He let out a small groan as he licked my neck.

"Well Matty boy. By all means… don't stop till you get enough."

**JPOV**

I was struggling to remain at a human pace as I made my way back to the Casino. It wasn't going well as I scared the shit out of an old couple rounding the last corner to the casino. Bella had taken over my thoughts and I was in an irrational state of mind. I was going to have her and there was nothing or no one who could stop me.

Matthew.

That did it. I skidded to a stop, at the entrance to the parking garage, taking in the scent of the young vampire. He was here… some where.

Sadness and hatred consumed me as I thought of the little boy. He had been sold by his parents to a coven of vampires for a sizable amount, and turned against his will. He was a special child, who had the incredible gift of being a shield. Even in his human life he was able to defend himself against mental attacks. It wasn't until he had become a vampire that his physical shield evolved.

I quite enjoyed the time that I had spent with him, and felt wretched that I had abandoned him all those years ago. But having a vampire child as a travelling companion would have brought the attention of the Volturi. Honestly, he shouldn't have survived this long, but since he was with his Master, the Volturi wouldn't bother with him. There was only one coven in the world that the Volturi feared and it was his.

I entered the garage through the door to the stairwell. Matthews scent was thick in the closed in space. I raced up the stairs to the eighth level where Bella's truck was parked. I hoped to hell no one was looking in the glassed in area, I was sparkling like fucking crazy. I flung the stairwell door open so hard that it smashed against the wall, braking the small pane of glass.

Everything turned to red as I took in the scene before me. Bella was laying face down on the cold concrete, unconscious. Her heart was beating at a dangerously low rate and it wouldn't be long before it stopped all together. Surprisingly her most dominate emotion was resolve. She was prepared to die, she had made her peace. Matthew was perched on her back wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Matthew." I roared. "Get off of her." The boy spun around at my out burst, recognition plastered across his little face. "Jassy!" He launched himself off of Bella's limp body and raced across the garage, throwing himself at me. "Jassy-bear? Is it really you?" He had wrapped his arms around my legs and was looking up at me through venom filled eyes.

I cringed at his nickname for me. "Yes, it is me. Now what the _fuck _do you think that you are doing? Why her?" I removed his arms from my legs and raced to Bella's side.

The wound where he had bit her was starting to heal already, at least the little shit healed her when he was finish. She had clearly broken her nose, and it was a fairly bad break by the amount of blood that was still dripping from her nostrils.

I picked her up slowly and took her over to her truck. The doors were still locked, and I she didn't have her bag. _Shit._ I glanced around quickly and listened to see if there was anyone else on this level.

"There is no one here Jassy-bear." Matthew said coming up behind me. "I have been listening the whole time."

"Well at least you haven't completely lost it. What were you thinking attacking her? And in such a public place. I taught you better then that." I chastised him, while peering in the window to look for an alarm. All I could see was the standard anti-theft light that the manufacturers install, the ones that do absolutely nothing. Satisfied that there wasn't an alarm I broke the passenger side window and pressed the button to unlock the doors. I laid her down in the bench seat and closed the door. She was moaning lightly as I shut the door on her, turning back to Matthew.

"What are you doing here Matty-man?" I asked as gently as possible, using my nickname for him.

He looked down, toeing a piece of garbage that was on the ground. "I can't tell you. Master would be very upset to know that I have spoken to you." He looked up terror in his eyes. "And that I drank from Bella." His eye filled with venom and he wrapped his arms around me once again. "Please, oh please don't tell the Master."

I was about to tell him that I would never tell his Master _anything, ever._ When he pulled away from me, and began moving towards the large wall opening. "Take her home. Her bag is over there." He said pointing to the other area of the garage. Jesus, he must have chased her around the whole level.

"Good-bye Jasper. I do miss you terribly." He said in a whisper as he dropped out the opening. I ran to the opening and saw him get into a car that was parked in the alley were I had met Bella. Bella.

I ran and grabbed her bag, struggling to find her keys in the damn thing. Why women carry fucking suitcases as purses I will never know. I punched the auto start button on her keychain as I made my way back at a human pace. Someone had just gotten off the elevator around the corner. Shit. I hoped to hell they had not parked in the same row as Bella. I heard the car start on the other side of the garage and bolted to the truck, jumping in the passengers seat. I threw the truck in reverse and headed towards the exit.

"_Today is the beginning."_

Peter's word repeated over and over in my head as I made my way down to the ground level. There was a small line of cars at the booth to exit. Shit. I how was I going to manage this. I dug around in her purse again, looking for a parking badge or something. Nothing. Then I saw it. In the upper corner of her windshield was a small sticker. I pulled ahead slowly and the guard just waved me through.

_Fuckin eh._

_I silently thanked Bella for her tinted windows, and turned on the radio as I pulled out to the street. _

_Michael Jackson's voice filled the cab._

"…_don't stop till you get enough."_


	6. Pastyfaced Fuckers

**PPOV**

"Just hurry the hell up. Lotts has everything set up, and will meet you at the service doors at the back of the building." I was peeking through the closed curtains in Bella's living area watching some old cogger wait for his little rat dog to take a shit.

"Holy fuck! Jas, you should see the size of the dump this Chihuahua just took. I swear to God it is three times its size!"

"That's great… get off your fucking phone, ass hole!" Jasper hollered at some douche. "Sorry man, humans have no idea how to fucking drive."

"_Get off _yours_ fucker." _The human yelled back.

"He has a point there dickwad." I laughed.

"Bite me." Jasper growled back at me. "What kind do you have?"

"'O'…what else would we have? Do _you_ know her blood type?" Jeez, does he think I am new at this?

"Alright, no need to be an ass-hat. Tell Charlotte I will be there in three minutes."

I hung up and found my mate in Bella's room. "He will be here in three." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Okay." She whispered as I kissed her neck. "I think I am done in here."

I glanced around the room. Charlotte or Lotts as I like to call her - on a count of her 'lots of breasts' - had lit a whole bag of those little candles and placed them all over the floor on little glass plates. Bella didn't have any curtains on her windows, so Lotts quickly whipped up some from two sets of sheets she found.

"Thank heavens Bella has a sewing machine. I wonder where she got those sheets, they are a thousand thread count. I'm gonna have to ask her so I can replace them… and get some for us." She turned on her heal and kissed me deeply. "I can't wait to get to know her." She smiled while wiggling out of my arms. "Alright, I'm gone." She said slapping my ass and left the room. "Be back in a sec."

I headed back out to the living area of the apartment. Bella's home surprised me; it was in a very expensive building in an upscale part of the city. I could not imagine how she was able to afford something like this. I didn't think the pay was that good for a dealer at a casino. Everything in her apartment was high end, right down to the silk cushions on her chesterfield.

I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I may not know about her past, but I knew her future and I knew she was to be quite wealthy - and not because her mate was. I also knew that she would be the one to remove the dark cloud that loomed over our heads. That being said, contrary to popular belief, I do not know _everything._ Jasper doesn't believe me when I tell him so, but it is true. He lost it on me when I called him to find out how much longer he was going to be with Bella. He assumed that I knew that the little-devil-shit was going to be the one to attack Bella. I told him with a resounding 'fuck, no' that I did not. There would have been no way in hell I would have left her at the hotel if I _had_ known. And not just for her sake, but Jaspers as well. The last thing he needed was for Matthew to be back in his life.

Jasper came barrelling through the front door; Bella in his arms, the doors handle in his hand. "Slow it down there, she isn't going to die." I said, leading him to the bedroom. Bella had a huge four-poster bed; made out of cherry and stained so dark it was almost black. The bed was on the same wall as the door and faced towards the large windows that over looked the city, you could see the casino far in the distance. On the far side of the bed was another door for the closet. There wasn't much else in the room, her sewing machine in the corner and a white chaise in front of the windows - hence the floor candles.

Jasper placed her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. He looked at me as if to say 'now what?', and then turned his attention back to Bella, his expression full of confusion.

"Have you gone cuckoo on us Jas? Go ahead, hook her up." He did not answer; he just kept staring at her. His thoughts consumed him and he was not controlling himself. His confusion was pouring from him in waves. And for a moment, I was confused as what to do next.

I sighed as I pushed him out of the way. "Get a grip man." I said quietly as he stumbled out of the way. That is right; he stumbled. I have never seen a vampire stumble before, we are not a clumsy species by nature, but apparently, my brother wasn't in his right mind.

_Ahhh, young love. _

I gently un-tucked her from the blankets as I spoke, "Christ, were you worried she would fall out of the bed or something?" He had her tucked so tight there was no way she was going anywhere. There was still no answer from the love struck empath… until I began to unzip her sweater. He was on me in under a second, and threw me to the ground by the door. "Keep your hands off of her." Venom dripping from his chin as he pinned me to the floor.

"I have to get the I.V. hooked to her, you jackass. So unless you are going to do it, I suggest you let me up." I hissed back at him. "And you owe me a new shirt there Drooly-McDroolerson." I chuckled as I pushed him off me and rose to my feet. "You ruined my new Johnny."

"Fuck Johnny." He snarled from the floor.

"Ahhh, how _dare_ you insult the great Mr. Cash. I am appalled Major." I feigned sadness as I finished opening Bella's sweater, then moved to the buttons on her uniform shirt. I lifted her left arm and removed it from the sleeves as gently as possible.

"Eyes UP." He said from the floor.

Lordy, how could he tell I was checking out her beautiful tits?

"Jas? Why are you on the floor?" Charlotte had whacked him with the door when she tried to enter the room - there was now a large crack in it. "And what happened to Johnny? Here, let me finish." Lotts said taking the needle from my hand. "

Jasper just growled in response as I laughed. "Jasper here is a little protective of Bella."

"And you aren't?" Lotts giggled as she inserted the needle in to Bella's hand. "There. It should only take a few hours for the blood. Has she woken up at all?"

"Nope, not once. What have you been feeling from her Jasper?"

Jasper had risen from the floor and was standing at the end of Bella's bed. He was a still as a statue with a pained look on his face. Charlotte looked up at me with a tiny smile on her lips and motioned towards the door. "Come." She mouthed at me.

I took one more glance at Jasper who was now leaning over the bed slightly as he spoke. "Who are you?" He whispered.

I followed my wife to the living area and plopped down on the expensive leather sofa. "How does she have so much money?" Lotts asked. I shrugged in response as she curled up against my side. "She has exquisite taste though. I am going to have to take her shopping for the new apartment." Lotts and I had just purchased a new penthouse condo in Toronto. It is in the final stages of being built and would be ready for us in three weeks. We figured it would be good to have a place in Toronto because it was close to Niagara Falls, and we really liked the city. Now that the Jasper/Bella meeting had finally happened (I have been waiting for this day for years), we wouldn't be going to Maine for a while.

We sat in comfortable silence until the sun began to set. Jasper stayed with Bella in her room, and I am sure he hadn't moved an inch. I could only imagine the conversation we were going to have in the next day or two. Not just about Bella, but Matthew too. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what his presence will do to Jasper and his relationship with Bella.

"What are we going to do about Matthew?" Asked Lotts.

"Mind reader." I smiled at her. "I was just thinking about him…" I trailed off as I got up off the sofa, and peered through the curtains again. What _are_ we going to do about him? I had been trying to figure out why he was here for the last few hours. I couldn't imagine what he wanted with Bella. It couldn't be a coincidence; there was no reason for him to pick Bella as a meal. Not to mention he knew not to feed from humans in such a public place, Jasper had taught him better than that.

"Peter?" Charlotte asked placing her hand on my cheek.

"I don't know. Jasper thought that I knew it would be Matthew that was going to attack Bella." I answered in disgust.

"I know. I heard you talking while I was sewing. The one question I have is if he is alone."

"Me too. I cannot imagine he is. She wouldn't let him out alone." My mate sensed my uncertainty. "Wouldn't she?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to speak but Bella's gasp silenced me.

Her heartbeat had been getting stronger over the last few hours and I knew it was only a matter of time before she woke up.

Charlotte turned to bolt to the bedroom, a massive smile on her face. "Lotts… no, leave them." She whipped around to face me; her smile had turned to a pout. "Oh, come on, Locky." I swear she was about to stomp her foot.

"What are _you_ doing here?" We heard Bella ask. "Hello? Is anybody home?" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bedroom, my mate hot on my heels.

Jasper was still standing at the end of her bed with an empty blood bag in his hand. Bella kneeling at the end of the bed, waving her hand frantically in front of his face, the needle still in her hand. He was not looking at her, his eyes had glazed over, and he wasn't looking at anything. I glanced to the large bedpost and there was an empty bag hanging from it. "Well at least he changed her bag." I whispered to Charlotte. She snorted a little loudly in response, and Bella whipped around.

"Hi." She said with a wave and turned back to Jasper.

"Yo. Murderer." She said loudly snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Bella asked as she gently removed the needle from her hand. "Thanks for the curtains by the way. Where did you get them?" She asked as she opened the closet door and stepped inside.

"The hall linen closet." Charlotte smiled sheepishly. "They are your sheets. You have to tell me where you got them."

I heard water running a few moments later. "Maybe you can tell me what the fuck you all want with me before we plan a shopping trip." She said in a distant muffled voice.

"Of course." Charlotte answered quietly. "There are more important things to discuss. " I smiled down at her, pulling her to my side.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I would love to go shopping with you." Bella said peaking around the doorway with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "I just have a few questions first." She disappeared again. "Like why" …_spit…_ "are you three here?"…_spit… _"And who" …._spit…_ "was the little psycho?" The water turned off and a second later, she came back in to the room and eased on to the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Jasper. "I'm guessing you know him. The boy I mean." She chuckled when she finally looked back at us and saw my expression. "Sorry. I had to brush my teeth. I guess vampires don't do that."

Charlotte shook her head, as I swallowed down the venom in my throat. "Nope."

_Well, isn't she one smart cookie. It didn't take her long to figure out the vampy-truth._

"Is he going to be like that all night?" Bella jerked her thumb at Jasper.

"Naw." I said walking over to the statue at the end of the bed. "He just had an eye-opening few hours. Didn'tcha Major." I slapped him on the back - hard, and he lurched forward, a low rumble coming from his chest.

He lifted his head and Bella caught him in her gaze. "Hi." She said to him with a smile. He straightened up, but didn't take his eyes off her. "Hi."

"Quite the conversationalists, you two are." I snorted.

"How did you know that we are vampires?" Lotts asked.

"Well, the little monster drinking my blood tipped me off. And you are just like him." She said absentmindedly, her eyes were still locked with Jaspers. "Did you really kill that girl?"

"No." He answered in an eerie tone.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked him cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know. I parted ways with her in the elevator."

"Are you going to hurt me?" She whispered.

"No. I could never hurt you." Jasper was leaning towards her now. They were so close the tips of their noses were almost touching.

"Good." She said in a firm tone. She turned away from Jasper and scooted back, leaning against the headboard. I watched intently as Jasper moved away from the bed to the corner of the room. He was shaking his head as if to clear it, as he moved.

_It's exactly as I thought it would be. _

"Ugh. I am hungry." Bella sighed moving to get off the bed again.

"Stay there Bella. What can I get for you?" Lotts asked her.

"No, no. I will get it." She went to swing her legs off the bed when Lotts stopped her.

"You need to rest. Now what would you like?"

"Ummm…Cheerio's please. And maybe some juice." Bella said as she manoeuvred her way under the blankets.

"Thank you." Bella called after Lotts had left the room.

"No problem." She answered back.

"So… what is your name?" Bella asked as she smoothed the blankets over her lap.

"I'm Peter Whitlock. And the woman getting your food is my mate, Charlotte. That douche over there, is Jasper Whitlock."

"And what do you all want with me Peter?"

"Why don't we start with an easier question." I said making my way over to the windows.

"Okaaaay. Who was the kid? He seemed to think that I was his companion." I spun around to look at Bella. There was a whoosh of air as Jasper launched himself across the room.

She screamed at the top of her lungs when he landed on the bed and pulled her under him, pinning her down.

"He said that? That you were to be his companion?" He yelled in her face, tears were streaming down her cheeks in an instant.

"ANSWER ME." He roared.

"Y-yes. He said that his Master told him that I would be his companion."

I knew better than to approach Jasper when he was in this state. Besides, he wasn't going to hurt her. I could hear Charlotte gasp at the mention of Bella being Matthew's companion. She knew all to well, what it meant to be a companion to a vampire.

"P-p-please don't kill me." Bella whispered pulling Jasper in to her gaze again. Jasper's body relaxed slightly as she cocked her head and spoke through the sobs. "Get…off me…please." Jasper pushed himself to his knees and rested on his haunches.

"Just as you thought Locky." Lotts whispered as she walked in the room. I knew Bella was a gifted human. And her gift was unique. There has never been nor would there be another vampire or human with the same gift.

Ever.

"Here Bella." Charlotte handed her a roll of bathroom tissue. "I couldn't find any facial tissue in your utility closet, but I figure this will work." Bella took the roll and wound a huge bunch around her hand.

"Thanks." She answered blowing a huge snotty mess in to the tissue. Ugh. If there was anything that could make me puke, it was humans spitting and snotting. Listening to her spit while she was brushing her teeth earlier was disgusting.

Lotts nudged me when she saw my face. "Whatever. It's fucking gross." I said lowly.

When Bella finished with the nastiness, Lotts set the tray with the food on her lap. "I have water on for coffee. How do you like it?"

"Two heaping tablespoons of the coffee, half water, half cream and three teaspoons of sugar. Oh and in my aces mug please." Bella answered. She was doing her best to calm down. "They aren't going to kill me; they aren't going to hurt me." She whispered to herself. Or so she thought.

"Done." Charlotte said giving me a concerned look as she left.

Bella moved the tray from her lap to the bed and crossed her arms. "You can get off my bed now."

Jasper was back to staring blankly at Bella. Alright, it was time to snap him out of this. "Get off her bed fucker. Before I remove you myself." I sneered at him quietly. He snapped his head in my direction and growled loudly.

"Whatever, _Major._ You are frightening her." I rolled my eyes in Bella's direction and Jasper followed.

"I'm not frightened. I am just not a fan of strangers in my bed." She said curtly, grabbing the roll of tissue to blow her nose again. Bleh.

"I have to get out of here." He said at vampire volume. "Tell her I am sorry."

He moved so fast that Bella, who was now wiping her eyes, didn't even see him leave.

"Bella? What kind of sugar, white or brown?" Charlotte called as the front door slammed shut, startling Bella.

"Ummm… where'd _he_ go?"

"Don't worry he will be back." I said with a toothy grin. "He can't stay away for long."

"Bella, sugar?" Charlotte asked again.

"Brown, please."

Bella slumped over, her head falling into her hands.

"Why? WHY am I a shit magnet?" She cried. I had been waiting for the days events to hit her. She had been taking everything all to well.

"Are you calling me shit?" I teased.

"YES. You, him, the kid, and all the other pasty-faced fuckers."

"What other pasty-faced fuckers?" I asked, a little more sternly then intended.

"I dunno. The others." She yelled back. "The ones who have been trying to kill me for the past eight or so years."

"Do you know their names?" I asked.

"Just two. Matthew gave me two names. Robert and Elizabeth. Do you know them?"

Charlotte gasped in the kitchen. "Come get her coffee. I will go and get Jasper. He should be here for this." She said as she left the apartment.

"Well? Do you?" Bella pressed.

"Yes. We all do. You should eat. Then freshen up and come out to the living room when you are ready. We will be waiting. There is a lot we need to discuss Bella."

I closed the door silently behind me and came face to face with Jasper. Apparently, he hadn't gone too far.

"Did you hear who has been after her?" I said, disgust lacing my words.

He nodded once.

"We have to find out what the _hell_ they want with her." I said, mostly to myself.

We both stood silent for a moment, pondering the situation.

"What is with her?" Jasper spat.

"What are you talking about?" I grinned, knowing full well what he was talking about.

He looked at me with an exasperated look, I just shrugged back at him.

"Fucking never mind." He growled as he passed me to enter Bella's apartment. "Smug bastard."

**UnknownPOV**

"Ungh… Bella." I moaned as my orgasm consumed me.

_Under a minute. Huh? That has to be a record._

I gently removed the vibrator from my folds and licked it clean. "Soon my love, it will be you that I will be tasting." I crooned as I lifted my favourite picture of Bella too my lips. I had taken the photo from the video of her in her shower. I had cameras all over her apartment, including in the hallway so I could see who came and went from her place.

I couldn't miss one moment of my Bella's life.

After a quick shower I grabbed my computer and settled on the floor in the kitchenette of my hotel room. I needed to check the video feeds in Bella's apartment.

I was not prepared for what I saw; my former companion and his minion Peter. They were standing in the hall outside of Bella's apartment.

In my rage I launched my computer across room at the wall breaking it in to a million pieces.

I was going to have to step it up, if I was to keep Bella from Jasper. She was _my _mate.

I returned to the bedroom to get my phone, and noticed the eerie glow of my crystal coming from my bag. I lifted the flap and pulled it out.

"I don't care what you say! She _will _be mine!" I growled at the inanimate object.

Inside the orb flashed scenes of Bella and Jasper together. They look happy, carefree and in love.

"NO. I won't believe it." I screamed putting the orb back in my bag, then tossed it under the bed.

He will never have her. She is mine.


End file.
